


Insufferable you

by S__lander



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S__lander/pseuds/S__lander
Summary: Riz Gukgak has heard of this extravagant Fabian Aramaias Seacaster from his dear friend, and hates every single word he hears about the man. The Half-Elf is to loud, too flashy and overall, he's a big pile of stuck up rich kid that doesn't know his own limits - the kind of person Riz hates with a passion.
Relationships: Riz Gukgak/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Insufferable you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy another of my one shots. I have so many ideas you can't even imagine! So do expect more stories at some point. I'm also surprised that this got out so early, wow. This took to days opposed to my usual weeks. I'll be pumping these out if I continue working like this!
> 
> Lol, not the time to talk about how fast I'm wrighting.  
> This is mostly a what if Riz spied on the girls instead. What if he never got it trouble, what if he wasn't a Bad Kid. I don't know what kid of adventure the bad kids would have without Riz. But that's not the point.

Riz had just killed a dragon a week ago, who was also his Principal, did he mention that Mercury - the party's Aaismar Cleric - somehow brought Arthur Augefort back from heaven, reinstating him as the principal and the whole thing was just a crazy mess that blew his mind. I mean, he killed the man who _ate_ his dad!

Thank fully he had his friend Adaine to help him cool down and process everything that had happened to him the past few months, but of course she had agreed to this, only if she could share her own discourse, but Riz wasn't against it. An eye for an eye as they say, or more gossip for some gossip in this case?

All was fine between the two, until Adaine just had to bring up the man Riz told her he hated - even if he hadn't met the guy - Fabian Seacaster. The Half-Elf became apart of his friends adventuring party at the beginning of the school year, when she was attacked by some mysterious glob of corn which was related to the party's bard apparently? Something like that. Back to Riz and his hatred for the Fighter.

From what Riz had learned about Fabian was everything that he would despise in his party. Of course his party members were rambunctious, like Tekina - the Air Genasi with too much energy - but that was his party member, he had to deal with her, and for a fact that Fabian seemed to check more boxes of what he hated in a person.

He was too proud, to loud, a rich stuck-up kid who didn't know his own limits. One of those guys who wanted to be just like their fathers cuz' their dad was 'So cool!' and 'The most amazing man in the world!'. Riz had heard of people like that, the world wasn't too forgiving to guys like that. And Fabian would just be another casualty, not that he'd be sad about it, to the contrary! He'd be happy that another one would be gone.

As Adaine continued to talk about her party's adventure and more about Fabian, Riz audibly groaned, all this talk about the Half-Elf gave him a headache. Okay, so she wasn't talking about him to too much, but it was still a pain to just hear about him. "You know Riz, you should meet Fabian, he isn't that bad of a guy".

Riz just blinked at Adaine, did she really say that he should meet the guy that gave him migraines if he was talked too much of? The insufferable guy that he'd hate if he had a single glance at the guy "Do I have to tho?" Riz asked, with a bit of annoyed grit to his voice, he'd die before meeting the man of his nightmares.

"Well, no, but you might just change your mind about him once you meet Fabian for real, he's actually pretty sweet." And of course Riz didn't believe that a guy like Fabian would be sweet, or kind, or anything other than a complete bother. But Riz thought about it, not that it didn't physically pain him to think of the possibility to meet such an annoying man, but you know what, he could bet stuff on it, so why not?

"Fine, I'll meet him, but if I hate him as much as I think I will, you owe me ice cream from Brasars for a year" Riz set the bet and Adaine couldn't help but giggle at the proposition, but agreed anyway, it wouldn't hurt to agree to a small bet anyway, it was just for fun anyway.

"I'll talk to Fabian about it, and I'll text you or tell when you two can meet" And Riz simply nodded. The Elf walked away and the goblin immediately groaned, he just made the worse mistake of his entire life, didn't he? Sure Riz had eaten the face of the guy who ate his Father, yeah he had just saved his entire school - perhaps the whole world - but this really was it. Meeting someone he was destined to hate.

But whatever, that was a problem for future Riz to worry about. Right now all he could do was go home, do some homework and get some sleep. It would be fine, all would be fine, as long as he didn't screw up, again.

\--

The night passed, and Riz passed away at his desk trying to figure out clues of some sort. And once he woke up, everything was hurting, so his chair wasn't the comfiest thing in the world, so be it. He got up and reluctantly got out of his pj's, with Captain Moris face printed on the pants - an old cartoon character from his childhood, policemen superhero or something like that - and got into another suit, he has multiple, shouldn't be a surprise.

He longed to wear something more comfortable like any of his hoodies, but he had to keep a posture, keep looking professional at a school for heroes... Perhaps he didn't need to wear one there, but it bossted his confidence nonetheless. 

And off he was to Augefort Academy, place filed with loud people, but where he had met his friends, so there was an upside to it. The Goblin got there and managed his way threw the corridors and headed to his locker, by chance he was next to Adaine, - how they had met, being awkward and all - she was already there and beamed when she noticed that Riz was walking over.

"Riz, Fabian agreed to meet with you this Sunday. He seemed quite excited actually." She piped up, but Riz just seemed to be miserable, there's already news about the guy and the meeting is just three days away, great, just great. He sighed and opened his locker "Great, just great." He mumbled.

To be honest, Riz was expecting a week or two before meeting this Fabian, so he could prepare meeting this arrogant man. But of course it needed to be three days away. He wouldn't forget his prize tho, free ice cream for a year was an honest to god good prize for hating a guy, so it shouldn't be too hard for him, so at least there was one thing he could look out for after all of this.

But to Riz' hatred, three days passed like a flash, and nothing came up for his case, and he'd need to meet up with Fabian. So he groggily got up and out of bed, and went over to his wardrobe. He could stay professional and fancy for meeting a new person, but you know what? He wouldn't do it, he didn't need to do it for a guy like Fabian - he was probably not even that good looking himself! - Riz picked his comfiest, oversized hoddie, one who had belonged to his father when he went to college, a set of grey sweats and took a quick shower to wash away the sleep.

Once Riz got out of the shower and dressed he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a mug of coffee. "He buddy, you seem to be wearing something cozy" Riz heated his mother mock from beside him. It was unusual for him to wear something so impractical and snug, the goblin only did it when he wasn't feeling well or was sad. But it isn't to say he never wore anything but his suits, it's not true, he just never wears anything so bulcky out of the apartment - even on laundry day.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just meeting up with a friend, I decided I could let go, ya know." He said shrugging it off, sipping his black coffee - just the way he liked when he needed to wake up - "Whatever you say, I'll see you later then?" Riz looked over to his mom and muttered a 'yeah' before silence feel onto them, but not a dreadful kind of silence, a familiar and cozy kind of silence.

After a while Riz got a ping on his crystal, a destination and time from Adaine - where to meet Fabian and when to get there by - it didn't seem that bad, it was a small restaurant close to the mall. He could get a cab or start walking now. While, yes, he is rich right now, because of the whole Kalvaxus thing, he could use it for better stuff, and walking wasn't that bad. He got himself around town like that all the time, wouldn't be that bad.

So Riz got to walking, seeing it was nine thirty and he would need to be there by ten, or earlier. It was honestly a calming walking, peaceful, except for the occasional siren in the background, but that didn't bother him much, he was never scared of the cops. Riz had almost forgotten about the fact he was meeting with Fabian, before arriving at the mall of course, and it made him think, would Adaine be there with them, or would he need to do with the guy himself?

After sitting down on an outdoor bench and waiting for several minutes, Riz looked up and noticed a Half-Elf that could only be Fabian, without Adaine, so of course he quickly texted her, only for her to say that, no, she wasn't going to join them and he'd have to do this alone, she was busy studying anyway. Riz groaned and got down from the bench heading towards Fabian.

Seeing that the taller one was facing away from Riz, he decided to tug on the letterman jacket, getting a jump in response with Fabian whipping towards Riz, and it gave the Goblin a good laugh, the guy was supper jumpy for a Fighter. Or it might just of been Fabian being hyper attentive on the search for him or something, but it was funny nonetheless. "R-Riz Gukgak?" The aforementioned asked.

"Yup, that's me" Riz said sliding his hands into his hoodie, slightly shrugging at the other. "So what do you want to do?" He asked, and Fabian seemed to get lost in thought. A few seconds passed before what seemed like a light bulb turn on in his head, comical really. "Well we could walk around town, grab a bit, maybe head to my favorite spot in town." Fabian said, and Riz obliged. And on they went, walking around town.

"Sooooo..." Riz said looking up to Fabian, who in turn looked down at the other, just great, the guy was tall and it made him feel short, shorter than he usually felt. How tall was he?? That wasn't really important right now, he'd just need to focus on whatever else was around them. "I've heard lots about you from Adaine, and well, I was there when you killed the principal- I mean Kalvaxus" Fabian said looking away from the goblin, and into the distance.

"Yeah, so what were you doing when he turned into a dragon? Being useless in a corner sounds right..." Riz mumbled the last part, but it was loud enough for Fabian to hear him and whip his head to the other "No- I wasn't armed at the time- you don't expect your principal to turn into a dragon during prom!" Fabian snapped back "And what are you doing dragging a gun around with you?! Isn't that dangerous?" He retorted. Honestly this was pretty interesting for Riz, he knew how to offend a guy like Fabian, wasn't to hard.

"Well maybe you would of been armed if you were so dumb" Riz said. This just dazed Fabian, he didn't even know about Kalvaxus, and it's not like he could of done anything unarmed, he's not even a magic class. Fabian was ready for a friendly chat, but clearly Riz had something against him, even if he didn't to anything wrong. But he brushed it off, he might just change the goblins mind. 

The two walked for a few more moments in silence, Riz proud he could make a loud rich kid shut up, and Fabian trying to figure out exactly how he could make Riz not hate him for what ever reason he had to hate him. This continued for a while before Riz' stomach growled, maybe he shouldn't have just had coffee before leaving the apartment. "Hey, why don't we grab a bite, on me" Fabian said looking over to Riz, and just having the goblin rolling his eyes away from the Half-Elf.

After a block or two and more awkward silence between the two, they arrived at a small restaurant, didn't seem too popular, looked like a quiet place Riz could enjoy, without Fabian. The two walked in and let themselves to a table, sitting down and waiting for anyone to come and serve them. Minutes passed, and only glances were shared between the two before a short Elven woman arrived. She gave them some menues and walked away, coming back later to grab their orders and such before disappearing and coming back with the food they ordered. A salad for Fabian and some soup for Riz.

The two ate quietly before Fabian spoke up "Why do you hate me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, and the other looked up suprised and blinking a few times before processing what he had just said "Well, your really loud, not really my type of guy you know, kind of arrogant." Riz said like it was nothing, while Fabian stairred at him. "All you know is what you heard from Adaine, and it's interpreted in a very rude way." He said, pausing a bit "Let me prove you that I'm not that bad, I mean, we still can hang out in my favorite spot in town, it's still a possibility" Fabian said a bit awkwardly, grabbing a bite off of his salad after.

Riz thought for a bit before looking Fabian straight in the eyes "Fine, you have a few minutes, maybe an hour to prove that you aren't such a bad guy after all" Riz was still determined to go back home hating Fabian and having free ice cream from Adaine, he wasn't going to back down yet. The two finished their meal and Fabian paid as he promised, and so the two started to walk off again. 

It was quiet, somehow too quiet for Riz, something different for once. They walked for a while, walking up a hill. There was a tree sitting there and it seemed to look over Elmville. You could see the invite city, it was beautiful honestly. And together, the two sit down next to the tree, watching the city. The wind wasn't to harsh, just perfect, and it was all so calm before Fabian spoke again "My dad holds big expectations for me sometimes. I don't why he has them and I don't know how to keep up with them." Fabian said, bringing his legs up to his chest and hugging them.

"He wants me to be just like him, but I don't know how to as amazing as him, he's just so great and powerful and I can't keep up with him..." He started to falter a bit, his voice cracking up and tears threating to fall down his face. "I do want to be like him, I do." He tried to continue before Riz patted him on the shoulder, smiling sympathetically at him. 

"You should tell him how you feel" Riz said softly, looking back to the city "You still have time with him, utilise it" And Fabian noticed that maybe talking about his dad wasn't so good - he had just realized that Riz' dad had died, he had avenged his dad at prom didn't he? - still, it didn't seem to bother the goblin too much.

They sat in silence, enjoying the quietness. Before they looked at eachother and having a bit of a mutual understanding, and Riz couldn't hate Fabian any more. Fabian was a person as well, maybe not the same species, but he had problems as well, they both had their own issues. Fabian might be rich and loud, but it wasn't a reason to hate him. If anything, Fabian had been brave to open up to him about it.

Even after Fabian looked away to watch over the city Riz kept looking at the other, the moonlight seemed to reflect off of the Half-Elf's hair and face in such a way, it was breath taking. His tail swished a bit - something denoting happiness in goblins - while he stared at Fabian. And they stayed like that before Fabian looked back. Chuckling

"You are staring!" Fabian said as he tackled Riz playfully "I was not!" The smaller one yelled back as they wrestled eachother in the grass laughing and giggling as they rolled around. After a while they had separated and we're slowly calming down, giggling and panting. They enjoyed the calm, Riz' tail lingering on the other's leg.

"Hey, I don't actually hate you that much" Riz said calmly, staring into the sky. Fabian shoved the others arm chuckling a bit. They just stared at the sky for a while. Before the goblin sat up, both because, fuck he lost the bet, and two, maybe it's time to go back home to be able to process everything that has happened in that afternoon.

Riz looked over to Fabian and Fabian just stared back "I need to go back home, gots stuff to do with my mom" and Fabian just nodded. Riz got and smiled at Fabian before walking away and going home. Sure he could of gotten the other's phone number or something but so much happened in so little time it was hard for him to process.

Once he got home Sklonda was still there, she looked over at him "Rough time?... Did you get into a fight?" She asked, slightly pissed off. "No- no, me and my friend just play-wresled, not an actual fight, no one got hurt" Riz said a bit concerned and Sklonda sighed in relief "That's good kid, just don't get hurt, Kay" She said walking over, patting his head.

"Yeah, I won't mom" He said before walking to his room and going straight to texting Adaine, ' _I lost I admit_ ' he sent. Laying down on his bed, calming down, and unfortunately having Fabian on his mind. The guy wasn't annoying, but how he lingered in his mind was. He was lost in thought before his phone pinged, it read ' _Told you_ ' from Adaine.

He sighed and chuckled, shacking his head. Riz texted back ' _Not my fault your party members is hot_ ' he texted back, proudly at the time, but regretting soon after. ' _Riz, do you like Fabian?_ ' Oh boy, oh god. He only realized it now, did he like Fabian? Was that why he changed his mind so quickly? Or not - probably not, right? Riz panicked and failed to text Adaine back, trying to figure this out. 

This would be a confusing new case he'd have a hard time breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I want to continue this story but I'm not sure if I will. If you guys really want me to continue, I actually will.


End file.
